robeatsfandomcom-20200216-history
Difficulty
The Difficulty of a song depends on its speed and note amount. Difficulties range from 1 - 32 and shows you how hard a song is. Difficulty 1 (3) Monday Night Monsters by FinnMK Renai Circulation by Kana Hanakawa Gee (Preetaxyz Cover) by Girls' Generation If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 2 (5) Party In the U.S.A. (Epiphane Cover) by Miley Cyrus Plastic Memories (Funkot Remix) by Asami Imai Bamboo Disco by Yunomi Gee (Nylon Pink Rock Cover) by SNSD Go!!! (Caleb Hyles Cover) by FLOW If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 3 (14) Shelter (Simpsonill Remix) by Porter Robinson and Madeon Crossing Field (Kaojih Cover) by LiSA [http://robeats.wikia.com/wiki/All_Star_-_Smashmouth All Star]' (Paraiso19 cover)' by Smash Mouth September (She & Me Remix) by Earth, Wind, And Fire Party Rock (VAIR Cover) by LMFAO A Cruel Angel's Thesis (Cement City Remix) by Yoko Takahashi Pop Culture by Madeon Short Skirts by djpretzel & Vigilante Cha-la Head Cha-la (Steve Aoki Remix) by Hironobu Kageyama GhostBusters (Encore Remix) by Ray Parker Jr. Blue Bird (TrackGonEat Remix) by Ikimono-gakari Gangnam Style (Gray Remix) by PSY Robot Midlife Crisis by 4Cat Ride on Shooting Star (RemoteG Cover) by The Pillows If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 4 (16) Set Me Free (Gusset Remix) by Billon Francis & Martin Garrix Despacito (Santos and Ledes cover) by Luis Fonsi Umbrella (Glamophones Cover) by Rihanna & JAY-Z Santa Tell Me (TheGrandTop10 Remix) by Ariana Grande A-E-I-U-E-O Ao!! by Gekidan Hitotose Fireflies (ZESK Remix) by Owl City Dragostea Din Tei (Masters Cover) by O-Zone Serendipity by ZAQ Last Surprise ''' by Shoji Meguro '''Heads Will Roll (JVH-C Remix) by JVH-C Mysterious Messenger by Han Kung Fu Fighting (Tom Jones Cover) by Carl Douglas Pen Pineapple Apple Pen (CaiXukun Cover) by Pikotaro Never Gonna Give You Up (DJ BBQ Remix) 'by Rick Astley '''You Belong With Me (The Summer Highlight Cover) '''By Taylor Swift 'Hacking to the Gate '''by Kanako Ito If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 5 (9) '''J'en Ai Marre (Adrian S Remix) by Alizee Friends by Hyper Potions Snow Halation by μ’s Beat It (331Erock Cover) by Michael Jackson Hitorigoto (Funkot Remix) by ClariS Alone by Marshmello Where Are U Now (LIONE Remix) by Jack U Uptown Funk (Noisy Freaks Remix) by Mark Ronson & Bruno Mars Bel Air (Skorge Remix) by The Fresh Prince & DJ Jazzy Jeff If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 6 (16) Cheer Up by TWICE Mystic Mansion [Halloween] by Jun Senoue Wii Sports (insaneintherain Jazz Cover) by Kazumi Totaku Goodbye Moonmen by Jemaine Clement Miami Hotline Vol.3 by Demonicity Numb (Fame on Fire Cover) by Linkin Park Funky Dealer '''by Hideki Naganuma '''macaron moon by YUC'e Hej Monika '''by PewDiePie '''Overnight Appointment (NateWantsToBattle Cover) by Hello Sleepwalkers Otter Pop (codeMONO Remix) '''by Shawn Wasabi ft. Hollis '''Tell Your World Miku by livetune Let It Go (NatesWantsToBattle Cover) by Idina Menzel Dynamite (The Hit Cover) '''by Taio Cruz '''Overwatch Victory (VGR Remix) by Derek Duke Overtime by Cash Cash If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 7 (22) Phantom by F-777 Scary Monsters and Nine Sprites (Areon Remix) by Skrillex I'll Make A Man Out of You (Will Hamm Remix) by Disney Thunder (Bro Justin Remix) by Imagine Dragons Simple and Clean (Elan Vital Cover) by Utada Hikaru Ocean Man (DillonquadorMusic Instrumental) by Ween Hurts So Good (P3 Cover) by Astrid S Poems Are Forever '''by Team Salvato '''ME!ME!ME! '''by TeddyLoid ft. daoko '''My Boo (Wave Racer Remix) '''by Wave Racer '''Fly Me To The Moon by Helena Noguerra Alone (FadeX Remix) by Marshmello Splattack (NEET Cover) by Squid Squad Gourmet Race (Dj-Jo Remix) by HAL Laboratory Onegai! Cinderella! by The iDOLM@STER: Cinderella Girls Hotline Bling (DATHAN Cover) by Drake Finese (Favor Valentine & Thia Megia Cover) '''by Bruno Mars '''Pop Culture (Hard) '''by Madeon '''How Far I'll Go (Da Tweekaz Remix) by Lin-Manuel Miranda Candyland by Toby Kiss Of Death (AmaLee Cover) 'by Mika Nakashima x Hyde 'SLoWMoTioN (Miku) by Pinocchio-P If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 8 (21) The Fox (Rabies Metal Cover) by Ylvis This is Halloween (Hungry Covers) by Marilyn Manson Future Style by μ’s (Love Live) Last Christmas (Madilyn Bradley Cover) by Cascada Pine Nut by Doin Braver (BoTaNiCaL Cover) by ZAQ Endless Starlight by Riot Games ft. Kanae Asaba Vulnerability by Mili Ambitious by S-C-U This Game (Konomi Suzuki Cover) by Konomi Suzuki Wishing (CoralMines Remix) 'by CoralMine ft. Minase Inori 'Roblox Anthem ("Here We Go") '''by Giants of Industry '''Kanjou Chemistry (DnB Remix) by Senya Fireflies (ZESK Remix) (Hard) by Owl City Flamingo by Kero Kero Bonito Mario Paint (Time Regression Mix) by ueotan Mad Paced Getter (Shadels Cover) '''by Tomohisa Sako '''Ballid of the Wind Fish (Kaze no Sakana Mix) by Kazumi Totaka Future Candy (ag Remix) by YUC'e Deja Vu (Geoxor Remix) '''by Dave Rodgers '''Pompeii (Ghosts of Me Cover) by Bastille If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 9 (18) Jump Up, Super Star! by Nintendo That's What I Like by Bruno Mars Mei by Amuro vs. Killer Forever We Can Make It (TYER Cover) by Thyme Marionette by Daisuke Ishiwatari The Battle for Everyone's Souls (Hard) '''by Persona 3 '''Wither by BSlick POKEMON GO SONG!!! (Remix) by Garrett Williiamson Hampster Dance '''by Hampton the Hamster '''DNA (Mashup) by BTS Daisuke by Y&Co Take On Me (Milkshake's DnB Remix) by A-ha Pumped Up Kicks (Dubdogz Remix) by Foster the People Guren no Yumiya (Jonathan Young Cover) by Linked Horizon Zen Zen Zense (Kuro Cover) by RADWIMPS All Star (Paraiso19 Cover) (Hard) b'''y Smash Mouth '''Splattack! by Squid Squad Hamilton (Peter Hollens Acappella Medley) by Lin-Manuel Miranda If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 10 (10) Running in the 90's (STEINKRAFT Remix) by Max Coveri Overtime (Noisy Freaks Remix) by Cash Cash Feel Good Inc (KVSH Remix) by Gorillaz Friends (Hard) by Hyper Potions GhostBusters (Encore Remix) (Hard) by Ray Parker Jr. The End '''by Neil Cicierega '''One Winged Angel '''by Nobuo Uematsu (Arr. Stefan Andrews) '''All Star (Jazz Goes Punk Cover) by Smash Mouth Megalovania (Sim Gretina Remix) by Toby Fox Bloody Stream (AnimeSongCollabo Cover) by Coda If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 11 (13) Brain Power by NOMA New Bibi Hindl by Takeo Ishii Burnt Rice (XIRUS Cover) by Shawn Wasabi Perfume! by fusq Tell Your World Miku (Hard) by livetune REANIMATE by Warak licca by Qrispy Joybox September (She & Me Remix) (Hard) by Earth, Wind and Fire Alone (Hard) by Marshmello Shooting Stars (Vintage Culture & Future Class Remix) by Bag Raiders Through The Fire And The Flames (FamilyJules Cover) '''by Dragonforce '''Brass by Dirty Rush & Gregor Es Hello, Morning by Kizuna Ai If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 12 (12) Towards The Horizon by Camellia Pokemon Theme (Rob Lundgren Cover) by Jason Paige Floral Fury (RetroSpecter Remix) by Studio MDHR I'll Make A Man Out of You (Will Hamm Remix) (Hard) by Disney Gee (Preetaxyz Cover) (Hard) by Girls' Generation Jump (Patrick de Gox Remix) by Van Halen Thanks for being lifeless Miku '''by PinnochioP '''Marches Militaries (TPRMX Remix) by Franz Schubert Miku by Anamanaguchi Pen Pineapple Apple Pen (CaiXukun Cover) (Hard) '''by Pikotaro ' 'I Keep Holding On (Vivoria DJ Remix)' by Skrillex & Nero '''Korobeiniki (Critical Hit Cover)' by Hirokazu Tanaka If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 13 (11) Chronoxia by DJ Totoriott Man's Not Hot (SadMeal Remix) by Big Shaq Disco Descent Halloween by Danny Baranowsky We Are Number One by Mani Svavarsson The Day (dj-Jo remix) '''by Porno Graffitti '''Common World Domination by PinochioP Beethoven Virus by Banya Daydream 'by RiraN '''Set Me Free (Gusset Remix) (Hard) '''by Dillon Francis and Martin Garrez 'Crab Rave by Noisestorm Harder Better Faster Stronger (DJ Stutter Breaks Remix) by Daft Punk Umbrella (Glamophones Cover) (Hard) by Rihanna & JAY-Z If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 14 (14) Wizards In Winter (TSO Cover) by Trans-Siberian Orchestra Renai Circulation (Hard) 'by Kana Hanazawa 'Monday Night Monsters (Hard) by FinnMK Funky Dealer (Hard) by Hideki Naganuma [Mansion|Mystic Mansion [Halloween (Hard)]] by Jun Senoue Party Rock Anthem (VAIR Cover) (Hard) by LMFAO Last Surprise (Hard) by Shoji Meguro Short Skirts (Hard) by djpretzel & Vigilante Party in The USA (Epiphane Cover) (Hard) 'by Miley Cyrus 'A Cruel Angel's Thesis (Cement City Remix) (Hard) '''by Yoko Takahashi '''Braver (BoTaNiCaL Cover) (Hard) by ZAQ Magnolia (8-bit Alpha Mix) 'by M2U '''Crossing Field (Kaojih Cover) (Hard) '''by LiSA 'Flamingo (WTN3 Remix) by Kero Kero Bonito If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 15 (19) archive::zip by Kamome Sano Spooky Scary Skeletons (Dma Illan Remix) by Andrew Gold CroiX by Team Grimoire Goya no Machiawase (Hard) by Hello Sleepwalkers Hotline Bling (Hard) by Drake Last Christmas Xmas (Hard) by Cascada Cheer Up (Hard) by TWICE You Belong With Me (Pyhajavari Remix) (Hard) by Taylor Swift Never Gonna Give You Up (DJ BBQ Remix) (Hard) by Rick Astley Goodbye Moonmen (Hard) by Jemaine Clement Etudes de Paganini by Franz Liszt That's What I Like (Hard) by Bruno Mars Wii Sports Theme (Hard) by Kazumi Totaka Hej Monika (Party in Backyard Remix) (Hard) by Nic & The Family Dragostea Din Tei (Masters Cover) (Hard) by O-Zone Sandstorm (2XLC Remix) by Darude Plastic Memories (Funkot Remix) (Hard) by Asami Imai Gangnam Style (Gray Remix) (Hard) by PSY Etudes de Paganini (DIAVOLO Remix) by Franz Lizst If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 16 (23) We Wish You A Merry Christmas(The Enthused) by Relient K macaron moon (Hard) by YUC'e Serendipity (Hard) by ZAQ Snow Halation (Hard) by µ's New Bibi Hendl (Hard) by Takeo Ishii Ambitious (Hard) by S-C-U Miku (Hard) by Anamanaguchi Forever We Can Make It! (Hard) by Thyme Simple & Clean-Ray of Hope- (Hard) by Utada Hikaru Jump Up, Super Star! (Hard) by Nintendo Pompeii (Hard) by Bastille Kanjou Chemistry (DnB Remix) (Hard) by Senya Zen Zen Zense (Hard) by RADWIMPS Roblox Anthem ("Here We Go") (Hard) 'by Giants of Industry '''Heads Will Roll (JVH-C Remix) (Hard) '''by JVH-C 'Unravel (Ricky Armellino Cover) '''by Ling Tosite Sigure '''Flamingo (Hard) by Kero Kero Bonito Insight[[Insight (Nyctophobe Remix)| (Nyctophobe Remix)]]' '''by Haywyre 'Scatman (Ryu AGEHA Remix) by Scatman John '''Shelter (Simpsonill Remix) (Hard) '''by Porter Robinson and Madeon '''Bel Air (Skorge Remix) (Hard) by The Fresh Prince & DJ Jazzy Jeff Megalovania (Slim Gretina Remix) (Hard) '''by Toby Fox '''Tank (Sir J 'Who Dat?' REMIX) by The Seatbelts Katamari On The Rocks (BillyTheBard11th Cover) (Hard) by Yuu Miyake If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 17 (27) Artificial Intelligence Bomb by Naruto U.N. Owen Was Her? (Metal Remix) by Team Shanghai Alice Overtime (Hard) by Cash Cash Wither (Hard) by BSlick Phantom (Hard) by F-777 [(Miku)|SLoWMoTioN [Miku (Hard)]] by Pinocchio-P Vulnerability (Hard) by Mili Poems Are Forever (Hard) by Team Salvato Future Style (Hard) by µ's (Love Live) Sorairo Days by Shoko Nakagawa Towards The Horizon (Hard) by Camellia The End (Hard) by Neil Cicierega Pokemon Go Song (Garrett Williamson Cover) (Hard) by Mishovy Silenosti Hampster Dance (Hard) '''by Hampton the Hamster '''DNA Mashup (Hard) b'y BTS' We Are Number One (Hard) by Mani Svavarsson Shooting Stars (Hard) by Bag Raiders Black (Metal Cover) by Toby Fox Future Candy (ag Remix) (Hard) by YUC'e Uptown Funk (Noisy Freaks Remix) (Hard) by Mark Ronson & Bruno Mars Hacking to the Gate (MattyyyM Instrumental) (Hard) by Kanako Ito Cha-la Head Cha-la (Steve Aoki Remix) (Hard) by Hironobu Kageyama Bamboo Disco by Yunomi Floral Fury (RetroSpecter Remix) (Hard) by Studio MDHR Kiss of Death (AmaLee Cover) (Hard) 'by Mika Nakashima x Hyde 'Rainbow Road (GaMetal Cover) by Kenta Nagata, Satomi Terui The Battle For Everyone's Souls (House on Fire Cover) by Persona 3 If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 18 (12) This Will Be The Day (James Landino Remix) by Jeff and Casey Lee Williams Pokemon Theme Song (Hard) by Jason Paige ME!ME!ME! (Hard) by TeddyLoid ft. daoko Splattack! (Hard) by Squid Squad Brain Power (Hard) by NOMA This is Halloween (Hungry Covers) (Hard) by Marilyn Manson Perfume! (Hard) by fusq Man's Not Hot (Dubstep Remix) (Hard) by Big Shaq This Game (Konomi Suzuki Cover) (Hard) 'by Konomi Suzuki 'Insight 'by Haywyre '''Otter Pop (codeMONO Remix) (Hard) '''by Shawn Wasabi ft. Hollis 'Hello, Morning (Hard) by Kizuna Ai Roblox Anthem ("Here We Go") (Hard) by Giants of Industry If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 19 (12) Space Battle by F-777 Marionette (Hard) by Daisuke Ishiwatari Disco Descent Halloween (Hard) by Danny Baranowsky Mad-Paced-Getter (Shadels Cover) (Hard) by Tomohisa Sako Thanks for being lifeless Miku (Hard) by Pinocchio-P Mysterious Messenger (Hard) 'by Han '''Flew Far Faster '''by Doin 'Hacking to the Gate (Hard) 'by Kanako Ito 'Crab Rave (Hard) by Noisestorm Artificial Intelligence Bomb by NARUTO Fury of the Storm (Majin Music Cover) 'by Dragonforce 'Go!!! (Caleb Hyles Cover) (Hard) by FLOW If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 20 (8) The Disappearance Of Hatsune Miku [Miku] 'by cosMoP 'Staring At Star by MisoilePunch ~Takenoko Soe~ CandyLand (Hard) by Tobu Dyscontrolled Galaxy '''by Camellia '''Take On Me (Milkshake's DnB Remix) (Hard) '''by A-ha '''Guren no Yumiya (Jonathan Young Cover) (Hard) by Linked Horizon Wishing (CoralMines Remix) (Hard) '''by CoralMine ft. Minase Inori '''One Winged Angel (Hard) by Nobuo Uematsu (Arr. Steffan Andrews) If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 21 (7) Goodbye '''by BLANKFIELD '''Common World Domination (Hard) by PinnochioP Hitorigoto (Funkot Remix) (Hard) by ClariS Sandstorm (2XLC Remix) (Hard) by Darude I Keep Holding On (Vivoria DJ Remix) (Hard) by Skrillex & Nero The Day (dj-Jo remix) (Hard) by Porno Graffitti Gourmet Race (Dj-Jo Remix) (Hard) '''by HAL Laboratory If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 22 (8) '''licca (Hard) by Qrispy Joybox Endless Starlight (Hard) by Riot Games ft. Kanae Asaba Marigold (Hard) by M2U Daydream (Hard) by RiraN Flamingo (WTN3 Remix) (Hard) 'by Kero Kero Bonito 'Onegai! Cinderella! (Hard) by The iDOLM@STER: Cinderella Girls Etudes de Paganini (Hard) by Franz Lizst Deja Vu (Geoxor Remix) (Hard) by Dave Rodgers If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 23 (4) Pumped Up Kicks (Dubdogz Remix) (Hard) by Foster the People Daisuke (Hard) by Y&Co This Will Be The Day (James Landino Remix) (Hard) by Jeff & Casey Lee Williams We Wish You A Merry Christmas (The Enthused) (Hard) by Relient K If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 24 (8) This Will Be The Day (James Landino Remix) (Hard) by Jeff and Casey Lee Williams Wizards in Winter Xmas (Hard) by Trans-Siberian Orchestra Mei (Hard) by Amuro vs. Killer Insight (Hard) by Haywyre Miami Hotline Vol.3 (Hard) by Demonicity Running in the 90's (STEINKRAFT Remix) by Max Coveri Everything Will Freeze by UNDEAD CORPORATION REANIMATE (Hard) by Warak If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 25 (5) A-E-I-U-E-O Ao!! (Hard) by Gekidan Hitotose Chronoxia (Hard) by DJ Totoriott Sorairo Days (Hard) by Shoko Nakagawa U.N. Owen Was Her? (Metal Remix) (Hard) by Team Shanghai Alice Scatman (Ryu AGEHA Remix) (Hard) by Scatman John Rainbow Road (GaMetal Cover) (Hard) by Kenta Nagata, Satomi Terui If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 26 (10) Insight[[Insight (Nyctophobe Remix) | (Nyctophobe Remix) (Hard)]]' '''by Haywyre 'archive::zip (Hard)' by Kamome Sano 'Pine Nut (Hard)' by Doin 'Unravel (Ricky Armellino Cover) (Hard) by Ling Tosite Sigure '''FREEDOM DiVE by xi Guren no Yumiya (Jonathan Yound Cover) (Hard) by Linked Horizon Sorairo Days (NateWantsToBattle Cover) (Hard) by Shoko Nakagawa The Battle For Everyone's Souls (House on Fire Cover) (Hard) by Persona 3. My Boo (Wave Racer Remix) (Hard) by Ghost Town Djs. Scatman (Ryu AGEHA Remix) (Hard) by Scatman John If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 27 (5) Artificial Intelligence Bomb (Hard) by NARUTO Black (Metal Cover) (Hard) by Toby Fox Flew Far Faster (Hard) 'by Doin 'Through The Fire And The Flames (FamilyJules Cover) (Hard) by Dragonforce Etudes de Paginini (DIAVOLO Remix) (Hard) by Franz Lizst. If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 28 (3) CroiX (Hard) by Team Grimoire Space Battle (Hard) by F-777 The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku (Hard) by cosMoP If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 29 (2) Staring At Star (Hard) by MisoilePunch ~Takenoko Dyscontrolled Galaxy (Hard) 'by Camellia If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 30 (2) 'FREEDOM DiVE (Hard) by xi Everything Will Freeze (Hard) 'by UNDEAD CORPORATION If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 31 (1) 'Goodbye (Hard) '''by BLANKFIELD '''Difficulty 32 (1) Fury Of The Storm (Majin Music Cover) (Hard) '''by Dragonforce Help '''If you have songs that aren't on this list or the songs on this list are the wrong difficulty, please fix it. Also Insight Nyctophobe Remix is in the game currently (August 6th, 2018) As of now, Hacking to the Gate was added back, Wishing got remapped and Flamingo also got remapped (September 9th, 2018) Category:Utada Category:Robeats Category:Mediamass